The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
In recent years, light emitting devices provided with a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode or a laser diode as a light source have been used in various kinds of lighting and display devices.
For example, light emitting devices are known in which a conductive wiring is disposed on a support substrate, and the conductive wiring and an electrode provided on the lower surface of a light emitting element are electrically connected to each other through a bonding member. In some light emitting devices, a frame body is provided on the periphery of and in proximity to a light emitting element on a support substrate for improving accuracy in mounting of the light emitting element on a conductive wiring (JP 2006-114635 A).
However, for light emitting devices in which a frame body is provided on the periphery of and in proximity to a light emitting element as described above, the bonding strength between the light emitting element and a support substrate is not sufficient, and for example, when the light emitting device is used under a repeatedly vibrating environment, the light emitting element may be detached from the support substrate.